nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:N-Television
What is the "UGE"? -- 06:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Unrecognised Germanian Empire. I think I used the full words early in the article and so switched to the acronym.--Scanderson 07:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Have you not been told that Lovia is situated in the real, 21st century world? We recognize Germany (as led by Merkel), France, Poland etc. as legitimate countries, and not the Germanian Empire. Do you see? -- 07:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, that's why it's unrecognised. Let's face it out of character Lovia isn't real, so I don't see the harm in another country existing that isn't real because, like Lovia, it is based on reality albeit slightly different. back into character It's also okay if the King chooses not to recognise it. We don't recognise legitimate countries like Kossovo after all. But it might be a token of peace.--Scanderson 08:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, sorry to say so Scanderson, but what Arthur said is right. It's not about recognizing the Germanian Empire, it is about universes. Lovia is in the "real" universe, with the exception of some island wiki nations who are not near anything real - in the ocean so they don't bother the real nations. The Germanian Empire is in another universe, where Germany for example doesn't exist. 08:14, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::The Germanian Empire does not bother Lovia, does not alter the history of Lovia. Unfortunately, I am now unable to be an ambassador here and I will no longer offer Lovia an embassy in the Germanian Empire: I even had a nice building lined up for you in Berlin. King, you have soured the relations. I still am not anti-monarchist, but I do not recognise you as an official monarch. WikiNation is full of little tyrants. Long live the Germanian Empire and the Germanian Emperor! Power to the LCP!--Scanderson 08:22, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, as you like. We however do have site regulations and they apply to all. 08:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Rules, from a King who appears to have no morals. You acknowledged that I was falsely accused of being a sockpuppet. You held no trial. The first words you spoke to me claimed that I would be imminently exiled. As for the rest you exiled, how can I be certain they did wrong? They were all 'sockpuppets', as - supposedly - I was. Lovia is a dictatorship and is in great need of a Communist helping hand. There will be no revolution, but we will do as we please as long as it does not harm Lovia.--Scanderson 08:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I dont really Like this babycomedy mr. scanderson Pierlot McCrooke 08:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Dau bist ak on vuckswain, Pierlot. ::::::::: Now you need a block Scanderson Pierlot McCrooke 08:30, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I've done nothing wrong. If you block me, I'm a martyr. You don't recognise the Germanian language, either, I take it?--Scanderson 08:31, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::What you said in that kanguage was really inapporiat e Pierlot McCrooke 08:32, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::You have no evidence it was. You don't understand it. It isn't real.--Scanderson 08:32, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::What does it mean? Pierlot McCrooke 08:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It means, 'You're just someone who sticks your nose in at any opportunity'.--Scanderson 08:35, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: a, that baby comedy Pierlot McCrooke 08:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) All I can say is, the next Messenger article will be an interesting read.--Scanderson 08:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :And all I can say is that your childish behavior only makes the resemblance to Pierius more obvious. 09:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::True. Maybe you should delete that Messenger Pierlot McCrooke 09:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC)